Les Trois Epées de la Conquête du Monde, Tome 1
by IxKforever
Summary: L'équipage de l'Aka Inu s'arrête sur une île où ils font la connaissance d'une jeune fille aux pouvoirs étonnants, dont la mémoire lui est trouble. Qui est-elle ? Qu'elle est son passé ? Pourquoi intrigue-t-elle autant le capitaine ?


**Chapitre 1:**

**L'équipage de l'Aka Inu**

Debout à l'avant de son navire, appuyé sur le bastingage, la capitaine de l'Aka Inu scrutait l'horizon. Son nom? Inuyasha. A seulement vingt et un ans, armé de ses trois sabres et détenteur du Pyro-fruit, il inspirait déjà la crainte sur la plupart des mers du globe. Avec ses longs cheveux argentés, ses petites oreilles de chiens et son bandeau rouge noué sur son front, il ne ressemblait à aucun autre pirate. Un vent frais fit balancer ses cheveux. Quelqu'un approcha par derrière. Il sourit et demande sans se retourner.

-Miroku, déjà debout? Comment va ton bras?

-Bien merci. Je constate que ton flair ne te trompe toujours pas.

-Et oui, que veux-tu? Mon odorat est plus développé que celui des humains, approuve-t-il en se retournant.

Le dit Miroku, second de l'équipage, mais avant tout meilleur ami d'Inuyasha, et médecin de bord, avait une apparence plutôt humaine à l'inverse de son capitaine. Avec ses cheveux bruns court retenus en une petite queue et sa vingtaine d'années, il était le tombeur de ses dames. Il possèdait les pouvoirs des fruits de la lévitation et du magnétisme. Tout comme son capitaine, il est doté d'une sacrée force mais n'avait pas la résistance qui allait avec. C'était, tout comme Inuyasha et Kôga, un pervers né. Les filles l'intéressaient autant que la richesse et ses manies perverses à mettre la main sur les fesses ou les seins ou encore les hanches des jeunes filles exaspéraient beaucoup son entourage féminin.

-Et Sango, comment va-t-elle? , demanda Inuyasha.

-Je vais très bien et si tu ne m'avais pas écarté du champ de bataille, je leur aurai fait leur fête à Hiten et Manten.

Sango, le stratège de l'équipage, les rejoignit, un bras dans le plâtre à l'instar de Miroku. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns retenus en une queue haute. Elle possèdait les pouvoirs du fruit des hormones et se battait avec un boomerang géant, l'Hiraikotsu. Du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, elle savait s'imposer en tant que femme et pirate. Si un ennemi venait à se moquer d'elle en prétextant qu'une femme n'avait rien à faire en mer, gare à lui ! Durant leur précédente bataille contre les frères de la foudre, Hiten et Manten, elle et Miroku s'étaient cassé le bras. Et grâce à leur capitaine, ce fut la seule blessure qu'ils eurent.

-Mais, et toi Inuyasha?, l'interrogea-t-elle Tu as été blessé toi aussi.

-Moi? Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Regardez.

Il déboutonna son veston et abaissa sa chemise de sorte à découvrir son épaule gauche. Après avoir vu ce qu'il restait de l'énorme blessure, c'est à dire, une cicatrice de moins en moins visible, Miroku soupira.

-J'ai beau te connaître depuis longtemps, ton métabolisme ne cessera de m'étonner.

-Lui-même ne cessera de nous étonner, fit une voix derrière eux.

Inuyasha remit sa chemise avant d'accueillir la jeune femme qui arrivait. Kikyo, l'archéologue de l'équipage, était réputée pour son calme légendaire. Rien ne semblait la perturber et c'est ce qui lui vallait la réputation de femme fatale avec sa peau blanche et ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle possèdait les pouvoirs du fruit de l'éclosion, ce qui faisait d'elle une adversaire dangereuse, car la rapidité et la force n'ont aucune chance contre elle. Âgée de vingt trois ans, elle était la plus âgée de l'équipage.

-Inuyasha, sais-tu quand atteindrons-nous la prochaine île? , demanda-t-elle.

-Aucune idée. C'est à Ayame qu'il faut demander. Mais comme elle dort encore, tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu...

-Qui dort encore capitaine?

Ayame, la navigatrice de l'équipage et petite sœur d'Inuyasha, arriva près de ce dernier, bandée d'un peu partout. Son arme principale éatit un Climat Tact, conçu par Kôga. Et depuis son combat contre les frères de la foudre, elle possèdait les pouvoirs du fulguro-fruit. Elle n'a que dix-sept ans et pourtant, sa force et sa rapidité font d'elle une combattante de taille. Et ses longs cheveux roux attachés en deux couettes sur le côté faisaient tout son charme. Elle portait aussi une fleur mauve dans les cheveux que son frère lui avait offert un jour pour la consoler. Inuyasha l'entoura de ses bras.

-Comment vas-tu petite sœur?

-Bien, mais je préférerais que mes blessures ne soit qu'une illusion, grimaça-t-elle.

-Tu t'es bien battu, c'est l'important, et dis-toi que ces blessures ne sont rien en comparaison des pouvoirs que tu as récupérés, la rassura-t-il.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec l'autre abruti.

Kôga, sniper et charpentier de l'équipage, arriva près d'eux. Possédant les pouvoirs du fruit du canidé version loup, il avait la possibilité de se transformer en loup durant un combat. Mais il possédait également une force et une rapidité égale à celle de son capitaine. D'ailleurs, lui et Inuyasha passaient leur temps à se disputer, que ce soit au sujet des filles, de la force, de l'intelligence ou n'importe qu'elle autre sujet sans intérêt. Avec ses dix-neuf ans, il avait du mal à accepter le fait que son rival de capitaine soit plus âgé que lui, mais ce n'était pas leur principal centre de dispute. Kôga possèdait une grande force dans les jambes et avait mis au point une technique de combat qui n'incluait que les jambes.

-Kôga, marmonna Inuyasha, je me disais bien que j'avais senti une mauvaise odeur.

-Répète voir, espèce de clébard! A moins que tu n'es peur de me le redire en face.

-Moi, peur? Nan, mais tu m'as bien regardé?

-Ouais, et tout ce que je vois, c'est une grosse poule mouillé doublé d'une odeur de clébard et ca me donne envie de gerber!

-Tu l'auras voulu! , cria Inuyasha en sortant ses trois sabres.

-Viens, j't'attends !

Ils commencèrent à se battre quand Ayame déclara d'un ton sec :

-Inuyasha…couché !

BANG !Le pauvre Inuyasha se retrouva face contre terre ou plutôt contre le pont du navire, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire les autres membres de l'équipage à commencer par Kôga.

-Hum…Ayame, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? J'aurai pu avoir le dessus sur lui si tu ne m'avais pas retenu ! , protesta son frère.

-Tu aurais pu, en effet, mais je ne veux pas que les deux hommes qui comptent le plus à mes yeux se retrouvent blessés de partout à cause d'une dispute insignifiante.

-Kerps, tu le protège plutôt, ton Kôga d'amour, bougonna-t-il en se relevant.

-Et ? , demanda-t-elle sans rougir. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Ca change que tu pourrais défendre ton grand frère plutôt que ce…que ce démon loup débile et complètement indigne d'intérêt.

-Répète ça !

-Tiens, j'vais m'gêner !

-STOOOOOOOOOP ! , cria Ayame.

Son frère et Kôga la regardèrent.

-Maintenant, vous arrêtez. Kikyo, tu me disais que tu voulais savoir notre prochaine destination ?

-Oui, mais il n'y a pas que moi qui désire le savoir je pense.

Miroku et Sango approuvèrent. Ayame partit chercher une carte et lorsqu'elle revint, l'étala aux pieds de ses amis.

-Nous, nous sommes ici, dit-elle en montrant un point dans l'océan pacifique. Nous approchons de l'archipel d'Izu et l'île que nous allons atteindre et la suivante : Hachijojima. Cette île est réputée pour ses nombreux musiciens et danseurs. Peut-être trouverons-nous quelqu'un qui accepterait de nous rejoindre.

-Peut-être, admit Kikyo. Mais n'oublions pas que c'est à notre capitaine de choisir.

-Lui ? , s'étonna Sango. Tel qu'on le connaît, il va recruter une fille assez sexy pour faire baver les hommes de ce navire.

-Moi Sango ? Tu rigoles j'espère. Je ne suis absolument pas comme ça ! , se défendit Inuyasha.

-C'est ça, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

-Enchanté majesté, se moqua Miroku en faisant une courbette devant elle.

Inuyasha et Kôga partirent dans un fou rire avec Miroku et se frappèrent les mains de façon à montrer leur entendement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en maudissant tous les hommes de cette terre.

-Pourquoi faut-il que notre capitaine soit si stupide et que les deux autres hommes le soit également ?

-Parce que, sans eux, la vie serait bien ennuyeuse, déclara Kikyo.

-Entièrement d'accord avec toi, approuva Ayame.

-Mais tout de même, il y a des limites à la stupidité, non ?

-Non, sinon, la vie serait beaucoup trop ennuyeuse avec des limites à tout, sourit Kikyo.

-Oui, au final, tu as raison, admit Sango. Ayame, quand arriverons-nous à Hachijojima ?

-Dans deux jours.

-Oh non, encore deux jours à les supporter, je sens que je vais craquer avant, gémit-elle.

Elle déclencha le fou rire de ses amis et se laissa emporter aussi par le rire. Comme vous pouvez le constater, on ne s'ennuie pas sur l'Aka Inu. Ce serait impensable avec un capitaine comme Inuyasha, croyez-moi !


End file.
